The Three Extraordinary Ninjas
by SakuraHeadez Stories
Summary: Rin and Minami Kasugano wanted to join the Ninja Academy. Do their dreams come true? Find out in this chapter.


Chapter 1

The Three Extraordinary Ninjas

Hi. My name is Rin Kasugano. I am 12 going 13. I am in my room now. My elder sister Minami Kasugano is there too. I usually call her Nami. Now, we're sad… We want to join the Ninja Academy. But, we have to wait until our mother is not angry anymore with our 'two annoying brothers'! We can't ask now… If we do, I'm very sure that our mother will be angry MORER. Every time we have the chance to ask, there's always something in the way!

Rin : Huh! I can't believe this! Every time we have the chance to ask, there is always something in our way!

Minami : Yeah… tell me about it… Especially Yuki and Kyuki! There always in our way!

Nadeshiko : Nami! Rin! Come here for a while.

Minami and me glare at each other and run towards our mother's room.

Nadeshiko : What is it you girls want to talk about?

Minami : Mother… We we're wondering if we could join the Ninja Academy.

Nadeshiko : What! Are you girls nuts? Or you girls lost your brains?

Rin : Mother, please let us join. It is my fourth ambition to be a hokage.

Nadeshiko : What's your first, second and third ambition?

Rin : First, I want to be a Witch, second, I want to be a Wizard and third, I want to be a Writer.

Nadeshiko : So what's wrong becoming three of them?

Rin : Mother, I want to be FOUR OF THEM.

Nadeshiko : What? Are you sure you can do it?

Rin : Yup! I'm positif!

Nadeshiko : What about you, Nami?

Minami : Same as Rin except becoming a writer.

Nadeshiko : Ask your father first.

Rin : I already ask father before he left.

Minami : What father said?

Rin : He said he will follow what mother's decision.

Nadeshiko : What? Fujitaka said that? Huh!

Minami : Mother, what's the answer?

Minami and I make cute faces.

Nadeshiko : Well, If you stop doing that faces I let you girls join.

Rin and Minami : Yeah!!!!

Nadeshiko : In ONE condition!

Minami : What is it mother?

Nadeshiko : Don't push yourselves too hard.

Rin and Minami : We will not!

Nadeshiko : Good. Now start packing your things. We are going tomorrow at dawn.

Rin and Minami : Alright!

The next day, Minami, My mother and I go to the Academy to register our names. After that, mother gives us a kiss and teleport back home. As soon as mother got in, we go to our apartment room.

Rin : Yes, finally! We are on the bed of the Ninja Academy girl!

Minami : Yeah! And this day is the last day for the registration. Can you believe that?

Rin : Yup. But, isn't it hard? Because, we have to teleport there… to our world. Mother must be very tired making that spell…

Minami : Yeah but, we can master our magic and we could teleport there by ourselves. Mother gave me this.

Rin : What's that?

Minami : A spell book. Mother said if we want to be a Witch and a Wizard, We have to learn magic.

Rin : Great! Now, we can study ninja and magic! But there's a problem.

Minami : What is it?

Rin : How about the tools we need to make magic? We can't do it without them!

Minami : Right! Why I am so foolish?!

Suddenly, a box just POP in front of me.

Rin : What's this?

Minami : Look! There's a note.

My dear daughters,

I forgot to give these things to you girls. You girls must be wondering how to make magic without them. Well, take care of yourselves and don't push yourselves too hard.

Your mother,

Nadeshiko.

Rin : Things?

We open the box and we see…

Rin : Yes! These things are exactly what we need for making spells.

Minami : I'll send a note to mother to say 'thanks'!

I can't believe where I am and what mother gave us! Someday, all my ambitions will come true. Just wait and see mother. Suddenly, the bell rings. We quickly go to the main arena.

Sandaime : Ok everybody. Settle down. As you all know, you all are now Academy Students. So, I want you all to do your very best on exams. Now, I will demonstrate the rules

first. First, after you enter the Academy, you can't go out anymore. Second, Academy Students MUST follow ALL activities in the academy. At least take 3 of the activities. Lastly, you

all must pass the exam. If you do NOT, all of you can't take the exam for 2 YEARS. After 2 years, you may take the exam again but, the question will be twice as hard.

Twice as hard? Man! That is so hard! Well, better pass this coming exam.

Stranger : Hey you. Your name is Rin, right?

Rin : Yes, why? And how do you know me?

Who the heck are you? He seems to be not like to talk much…

Stranger : Nice to meet you. I'm Sasuke. I'm from the Uchiha clan. Just call me Saske. Which clan are you from? Oh, sorry. I just found a photo of your picture with a name at the back of

it when I was walking at the park.

Rin : Oh, me? I am from the MAU clan. Nice to meet you too Saske. And thank you about this photo.

He seems nice. Hmm… I can get many friends here!

Sasuke : MAU? I thought it was just a myth.

Myth? Maybe it is a long time the MAU clan didn't join. Huh! It's a good mother told us our clan. If not, I would be lying right now!

Rin : Oh, no… MAU clan is not a myth. Maybe many MAU people want to be other than being a Ninja. When do you register? I just register 2 hours ago at Block D.

Sasuke : 2 hours ago? I thought yesterday is the last day to register. And Block D? We never been there. No one is allowed.

Rin : Really? Well, I think it is for MAU clan only because no one is there when we register.

Sasuke : It could be… Hey, I was wondering… if…

Suddenly, A voice calling Sasuke.

The Voice : Saske! Where have you been? And who is this girl?

Sasuke : Get off of me Sakura! This is Rin. Rin, this is Sakura.

Rin : Hi, nice to meet you Sakura. (^**v**^)

Sakura : Yes… you too… (Looking very seriously at me)

Rin : Is something bothering you?

Sakura : NO.

Sakura and Sasuke turn around and start whispering. Then, they look at me.

Rin : What?

Sasuke : Oh, nothing!

I don't know what they're saying but it looks like a secret. Then I hear Sakura talking…

Sakura : But you don't know her yet! Maybe she is a witch who sucks souls!

Rin : Who are you guys talking about?

Sasuke : Oh, nothing again. Sakura, you have something to do right?

Sakura : No why?

Sasuke : Sakura…., I know you have work to do so why don't you 'DO' your work?

Sakura : But…

Sasuke : Go! Ok…

Sakura leave without saying a word. Wonder what's going on…

Rin : Is she going to be fine?

Sasuke : She'll be fine.

Rin : I guess… So what was it you want to ask me?

Sasuke : Well… I was wondering if I could show you around the Academy.

Rin : Sure! I can get to know this place better.

Sasuke : Ok. When?

Rin : Tomorrow, at dawn.

Sasuke : DAWN?

Rin : Yup! Why? Is it too early?

Sasuke : No! I can go early!

Rin : Great! See ya tomorrow.

Sasuke : You too.


End file.
